Poker
by tropermariko
Summary: A short one - shot for LuxXal day. Luxord and Xaldin play a single round of poker. The winner? Gets to do whatever they want with the loser for a whole day.


_If I owned KH  
There'd be a lot more of  
Xaldin and Luxord.  
- A Haiku by Mariko the Forgetful Idiot_

**103XIII103XIII103XIII**

"So, are you up to game of poker, my dear Lancer?"

The Nobody in question quirked a brow and glared at the Gambler of Fate. _Dear_. . .? Did the Brit _want_ a short non - life?

The answer the blond got was curt. "No. I am sick and tired of losing to you. Besides, I've run out of Munny to play with."

Luxord watched as Xaldin stalk down the hallway; oddly enough, he barely made any sound. Then, in a burst of inspiration, he ran to follow the Lancer.

"Well, what if I said we weren't going to play for Munny, or clothes?"

The dark haired Nobody stopped so suddenly, Luxord had to use his power to freeze himself instead of crashing into the older man and dooming himself. Xaldin turned to the other. "That would depend on _what_ we were gambling on, if not Munny or garments."

Luxord smirked, hoping this worked. "How's about this? We play one round of poker. Whoever gets to do whatever they want to the loser for the whole day."

"Anything."

"Except killing the other, of course. The Superior will Dusk either one of us if the other's in Oblivion."

". . .What game?"

"One hand of poker. No redos, no 'two out of three's'. Just one hand of poker. Winner wins, and losers stays silent."

". . .Very well. I accept your challenge."

With that, Xaldin disappeared into a Dark Corridor. Luxord chuckled to himself.

"One of us is going down. . ."

**310310310310**

Not an hour later, the Gambler and the Lancer were both seated across from each other at the kitchen table, a deck of cards sitting between them. They were both smirking, knowing that one of them was leaving victorious, and the other humiliated.

"I do hope you're going to keep your promise, Brit. If I find that you cheated after this, I'll make sure you see Oblivion, no matter what Superior says."

Luxord chuckled, dealing five cards to the other and to himself. "Don't worry, Xaldin; this is going to be a fair hand. The _only_ hand, as a matter of fact. Just remember; loser accepts whatever the winner gives him, no complaining."

Xaldin smirked. "Then may the best man win."

They both flipped their cards and looked at them. Luxord had the hand Ace, King, Queen, Jack, seven, all except the seven clubs. Xaldin, had the exact same hand, only his were all spades.

Luxord placed his hand face down, and picked up his deck, quirking his brow at the Lancer. "How many?"

". . .One."

Luxord tossed him the card, then took one for himself. They discarded the card they didn't need, and looked at the other.

"This is it. You sure you don't want to just. . .give up now? This way neither of us gets humiliated."

"Just show me your damn hand, you arrogant Brit."

"Alright, alright. . ."

The cards revealed themselves at the same time. Luxord's hand had gone from a seven to a nine, surprisingly. Xaldin's hand, however, had replaced _his_ seven. . .

. . .With a _ten_. Xaldin had won.

Smirking, Xaldin leaned back in his chair. "So. It looks like I won."

Luxord sat shocked for a second. Then, sweeping the cards back into a deck, he chuckled. "I guess you did." He sighed, placing his chin in the palm of his hand and resting his elbow on the table. "So, what is it that you want me to do?"

If possible, the Lancer's grin only grew wider and more terrifying. The Gambler was suddenly fearful of his non - life, especially when the other stood up suddenly, making him jump in his seat. The older, stronger, and taller male Nobody grabbed the younger, weaker, and shorter male and dragged him out of the room by his hood. "You'll see. . ."

**The next morning. . .**

"Morning, Xal!" Xigbar cheerfully called to the Lancer, who was finishing setting the table of the Dining Room That Never Was. The other members beside the two and Luxord began to appear from their sleep, knowing that if they missed breakfast a certain Nobody would hurt them if they missed it. By the time everyone was seated, the second member of the Organization found something off.

"Hey. . .where's Lux?"

A second later, said Nobody walked in. . .limping? He sat next to Xigbar, and then threw a glare at the Lancer, who just smirked. Xigbar blinked, and then leaned over to Zexion, who was sitting between him and Demyx. "What's with those two?"

Zexion raised a brow. "How would I know?"


End file.
